Unexpected Surprises
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: Claudia, Sonny, Carly, Jason, Robin, and more are seventeen year olds in their senior year of high school. Jason and Claudia are dating, but she finds out he is cheating on her with Carly. When she turns to Sonny, will they find love in eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Now, in this Fanfiction all the main characters are teenagers. Claudia, Sonny, Carly, Jason, Robin, Rebecca, Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Patrick, Ric, Sam, and Kate are all seventeen and eighteen and are seniors in high school. Johnny, Lulu, Maxie, and Spinelli are all fifteen and sixteen and they are sophomores in high school. In this story Maria was never shot by Anthony Zacchara, and Sonny is working for the Zacchara Organization. Mac Scorpio is really good friends with both Mr. And Mrs. Zacchara. Also, Claudia was in Milan visiting her own mother who is in a nut house, basically and she dies from a stroke while they are fighting. Claudia left to go see her in the summer after eighth grade and she is now returning as high school is beginning. Also, Jason and Claudia are dating and he has been going and coming from Milan to visit her. Hope you enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________**

_**Anthony Zacchara was pleased to hear that his eldest and only daughter, Claudia, was returning from Milan, Italy. He was pleased to finally have her back and could not wait for her return. His wife Maria, and son, Johnny were also very excited to hear the good news. That Claudia was finally ready to come back home. But, Anthony Zacchara had a surprise tucked up his sleeve and he knew that it was indeed a good one. **_

_*****_

_**Claudia was upstairs in her room in her father's house. All of her things had been moved to the beach house, the house she had begun living in right before she left. Unbeknownst to her, Sonny Corinthos, the man her father was dying to introduce her to, was now permanently living at the beach house. But, Claudia would find that out all in good time. Claudia had not seen her family in four years and was anxious to meet up with them again, as well as her two best friends, Robin Scorpio and Carly Spencer. But. Most importantly she was most anxious to see her boyfriend Jason again. He had been coming and going from Milan to see her every chance he could. He had been down in Milan with her for most of the summers, during winter and spring breaks and other numerous occasions. But, with the high school starting up again she hadn't had the chance to see him in about three months. Claudia was extremely glad to be home and she never wanted to go back to Milan, Italy ever again. Claudia had just watched her mother die, right in front of her face. No warning, no signs, just death. Her mother and her had been fighting; heatedly.**_

_**Domenica Zacchara was sent away to live in Milan, Italy when Claudia was five years old. Anthony Zacchara had fallen in love with Maria Castelloni and wanted to marry her right away, and it didn't hurt that she happened to be carrying the son he had always wanted; the heir to the Zacchara empire. Domenica was heartbroken and still obsessively in love with Anthony. So, obsessively in love that she went crazy over it and held Claudia hostage until Anthony agreed to take her back and renew their vows. Only when he agreed and she let Claudia go, were the psychiatric helpers waiting outside the building for her; ready to zip on a straight jacket. Claudia found out three years ago that her mother was getting sicker and asked permission of her father to go out and live with her Uncle Rudy in Milan and stay with her mother for the time being. Anthony agreed and Claudia packed her bags and left. Her mother started to get better recently and Claudia told her that she was heading back to Port Charles and her family. That was when her mother lost it. Her mother tried to warn her daughter, saying how awful, despicable, and monstrous Anthony Zacchara was and how she was not safe going back there and she should stay in Italy with her. But, Claudia had seen enough torture, mentally, and wanted to go back to the somewhat peaceful life she had in Port Charles. Claudia tried telling her mother she was going back to be with her younger brother, Johnny, despite how terrible her father might have been at heart. When Claudia was heading out the door to leave and the argument had gotten to full-blown yelling and screaming, Domenica Zacchara fell to the ground and died of a stroke… right in front of her daughters eyes.**_

_**Claudia shook the memory from her head and walked won the long staircase that lead to the front door of her house. Everyone was heading down to the beach house, Robin, Carly, Jason, her father, Maria, Johnny, and "the group", as Carly and Robin called them, a group of friends that they had and were dying for her to meet. Claudia was a little nervous, but she was good at making friends and had always been a nice person to others; of they were nice to her. Claudia slipped on a short, velvet, black, halter, beach dress and red stilettos. Her long black hair fell down, straight on her shoulders. She applied red lip gloss to her luscious lips and a hint of mascara to her lashes and was ready to work her magic. Claudia raced out the front door and into her red Mustang convertible that her father had bought and sent to her for her sixteenth birthday. **_

_**Claudia parked her car in the beach house driveway, which wasn't exactly a driveway because she had to walk onto the beach and down the beach to get to the house, which was far away from the driveway, but she liked to walk. She saw Jason standing on the front porch and got butterflies in her stomach. Claudia and Jason were the closest of friends growing up and everyone thought that they were going fall in love and get married. And were they all right! Claudia and Jason started dating, fell in love, and well… they're not exactly ready or old enough to walk down the aisle, but it has been brought up in conversation and they were thinking about tying the knot after college. "Jase!" Claudia yelled out and her voice echoed. Jason turned around and their faces beamed with happiness. Claudia ran to Jason and he picked her up and twirled her around. He passionately kissed her and they fell into the sand. He hugged her tightly and she melted into his embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go, for they had both missed each other so much! "I missed you so much," She whispered to him. He gave her a great big bear hug and smiled lightly. Jason was not one for words. Never was and probably never would be. Sometimes Claudia felt like she was talking to a wall. But she never worried, he might have not spoken back, but she always knew he was listening. **_

"_**I missed you too babe," he replied, "you look amazing as usual and I have always loved that dress." Jason gave her a once over that sent tingles down her spine. Jason always gave her chills when he looked at her and it made her love him even more. **_

"_**It's been too long," Claudia exclaimed and gave him another kiss. Then Robin and Carly ran out of the beach house; barefoot and popcorn in hand, screaming and laughing with the delight of their beast friend's return. Claudia parted from Jason and ran to greet them in a great, big, girl hug. Jason laughed and he knew how much Carly and Robin had missed her. They were all so glad to be reunited again.**_

"_**Oh, my god, I love your dress! You look amazing! I have missed you so much," Carly exclaimed.**_

"_**I missed you too," Claudia responded. Claudia laughed and looked at them. Her two best friends, she had missed them so deeply. They all let go off one another and laughed again. By then Jason had joined them and they all stood next to each other, beaming with light.**_

"_**It really has been too long," Claudia whispered. **_

"_**So, are you super-glad to be home?" Robin asked. Claudia sighed.**_

"_**Absolutely," Claudia responded. Seconds later a group of teenagers their age walked out onto the beach to greet Claudia in her return. They all smiled and waved at Claudia and Claudia smiled and waved back**_

"_**Claudia, this is the rest of the group," Robin started, "we have Rebecca, Nikolas, Lucky, Sam, Elizabeth, Ric, Patrick, Lulu, Spinelli, and Maxie." They all waved and said hello and Claudia returned with a wave and a hello.**_

_**Robin gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek, indicating that they were dating, and a smiled made its way onto Claudia's face, as she was happy that Robin found someone to love her, as she did. Claudia's brother Johnny was holding Lulu, which told Claudia that Lulu was the girlfriend Johnny had been raving about for months. "It is very nice to meet you all," Claudia finally said.**_

"_**Wait where is Sonny?" Robin asked. Claudia stood there pondering on the man who had been missing from the group.**_

"_**He's probably flirting with one of the many staff members you have in your gigantic beach mansion," Carly commented, she then turned her focus onto Claudia, "he's kind of the lady's main around here."**_

"_**Oh, joy," Claudia stated sarcastically. They all walked up the beach back to the house and walked inside. They sat around in a circle and then Maria and Anthony waltzed down the stairs, followed by Sonny. **_

"_**Claudia," Anthony Zacchara called out, "Claudia, darling, my angel, I have missed you so much." Claudia jumped up from her seat on Jason's lap and raced into her father's arms. He gave her a hug and a formal kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**I missed you to daddy!" She exclaimed. She then turned to Maria, who was so delighted to see Claudia. Claudia may have not been Maria's daughter, but she loved her as if she were. "I missed you too Maria."**_

"_**It is so good to have you back sweetheart," Maria whispered, pulling Claudia in for a hug. Sonny cleared his throat as a signal to Mr. Zacchara, to introduce him to his daughter. **_

"_**Claudia, I would like you to meet a very special employee of mine," Anthony started. The young man walked around Mr. Zacchara and came to face Claudia. "Claudia, this is Sonny Corinthos. Corinthos, this is my daughter Claudia." They were finally introduced and Sonny took her hand and whispered, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Zacchara," and he kissed her hand. Claudia was entranced by him and tingles went down her spine as his wet lips caressed her skin. **_

_**Claudia let a small, flirtatious smile spread across her lips and she whispered, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Corinthos. My father has told me a lot about you and I look forward to working with you in the future." **_

"_**As do I," he replied and then smiled; showing off his sexy dimples. Claudia nodded and then walked back over to Jason, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around her body. Sonny sat next to Robin and Patrick and Mr. Zacchara began to clear his throat to speak.**_

"_**Well," he began, "it is very good to have you back honey, but there is business to be done and Maria and I must be going, we should leave you all anyway to do, whatever it is you teens do these days." They all let out a small laugh and then they left. **_

_**They had sat around for hours, talking and laughing as if they all had never been parted and they all had known each other for years and years. They had accepted Claudia with open arms and Claudia knew she had done the right thing in wanting to come home. While everything seemed mellow and happy to everyone in the room, there was some small hostility between Johnny and Jason, because Johnny knew something that would break his sister's heart and he didn't know if he could conjure up the guts to tell her. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Claudia was trudging around her room, trying to unpack and thinking about the hostility that went on last night between her boyfriend and her brother. Then a knock came at the door and Johnny walked in. "Hey," Claudia called out to him; still trying to unpack.**

"**Hey," Johnny called back, "do you need any help?"**

"**Yes," Claudia confessed. Johnny walked over to her and started to help her unpack her many belongings; remembering exactly where she liked everything. "Johnny, what's wrong?" Johnny plastered a smile on his face and let out a laugh.**

"**Nothing is wrong, everything is great actually. I mean, you came back, I'm getting good grades in school, I'm in a great place with Lulu. It can't get any better than this!" Johnny exclaimed. Johnny walked away from Claudia and took her three suitcases of shoes and wheeled them into her walk in closet. Claudia tossed the blouses she was beginning to put away on her master water bed and walked toward the closet and leaned on the door frame on the closet door.**

"**I mean between you and Jason," she corrected. Johnny didn't answer her and he just kept putting away her shoes back on their original shelves. "Johnny, don't lie to me. I could see the hostility between you two. I just want to know what's going on, I mean you and Jason used to be the best of friends."**

"**Things change Claudia, people change," he tried explaining.**

"**It's more than that and you know it," Claudia snapped a bit.**

"**Look Claudia," Johnny began, "you're my big sister and I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe the two of you should just take a break."**

**Claudia's blood was boiling because Johnny was running around the truth in circles, trying to get out of this. "So, what you want me to break up with Jason, and tell him… tell him what?! Oh, Jason, I love you and I have missed you a lot, but my brother thinks you are going to stomp on my heart so I think we should break up!" Claudia yelled, stampeding back into her bedroom.**

**Johnny sighed and ran after her, "no, I'm saying that the two of you should just take things slowly, don't rush into anything, forget the plan."**

**Claudia turned around violently to face him and spat, "I happen to like the plan."**

"**Yes I know you like the plan," Johnny began, "everyone know that you like the damn plan, Claudia. You and Jason fall in love and decide to spend the rest of your lives together, but you want to take things slow, so you decide to wait until after college before the two of you make any rash decisions. You go to NYU, but don't get any specific degree because you want to participate in the family business, but you want to be an author on the side and Jason goes to Yale to study medicine. Then when college is over, the two of you run off and get hitched, pop out a couple of kids, and live happily ever after, but guess what that plan totally sucks, because you don't know what tomorrow is going to bring and if Jason is going to want to be with you after college, before college, or even after high school!" Claudia stood staring at him, tears streaming down her face. "I just don't think things are going to work out for the two of you and I don't want you to get hurt."**

"**But I love him," Claudia whispered, brushing away her tears. **

"**I know you do, I just, I hate that he's leading you on!" Johnny screamed.**

**Claudia was so confused at this sudden hatred Johnny had for Jason and said, "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me John." **

**Johnny ran to his sister and hugged her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Just don't rush into anything okay, take things one step at a time, the both of you are still really young yet okay?"**

**Claudia just nodded her head and then Johnny left. Johnny walked down the stairs and out the front door. He took out his cell phone angrily dialed a familiar phone number. "Hey, Sonny, it's Johnny, I have a problem and I don't know what to do… I need your help."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny walked into Kelly's, the local diner in Port Charles and met up with Sonny Corinthos. They shoot hands and took seats at a small table in the far back corner. "So what's this big problem you have going on," Sonny asked, taking a sip of his soda.**

"**It's my sister and Jason," Johnny confessed.**

"**You're big problem is your sister's love life?!" Sonny laughed.**

"**Hey, if you don't want to help that's fin, I'll go to someone else!" Johnny exclaimed, standing up to leave. **

**Sonny stopped him and apologized, "hey man, you and I have become really great friends, I was just kidding around, I'm sorry, I'll help you out with whatever problem you have here." They both sat back down and Johnny nodded, his head, letting out a small breath. **

"**You see, Claudia has her whole life planned out. She's going to go to college, participate in the family business, become an author. She wants to make some really great accomplishments. But, she also plans on marrying Jason and spending the rest of her life with him," Johnny began to explain.**

"**That's where you loose me. Claudia and Jason look like they are really in love and they look happy. He's talked to me personally on this so called plan and he wants a future with her too," Sonny replied.**

"**That's were my problem is. That is all just a load of crap! Jason doesn't love my sister, nor want her he wants…" Johnny was getting hot headed and he knew he needed to stop before he got carried away.**

**Sonny stared at him in wonder and told him, "Johnny, you know you can tell me what's going on, now what were you about to say."**

"**Okay, but you can not tell anybody, do you understand?" Johnny began and Sonny nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, when Jason came back from his last trip to Milan, to see my sister, it was said that while he was down there, he tried convincing my sister to "you know" with him and she refused, saying that they had the rest of their lives, why rush into anything. Jason wasn't happy about it, but accepted, supposedly. Jason comes back to Port Charles, spending time with the gang and everything, spending time with me. We hang out and do all thin things we always did. Until one afternoon, I went over to his house cause he was going to take me biking and I walked in on him… I walked in on him sticking his tongue down Carly's throat." Sonny's eyes bulged out of his head and he couldn't believe what he just heard Johnny say.**

"**But Carly is supposed to be Claudia's best friend. They've been friends since they were babies," Sonny tried justifying.**

"**I know, it doesn't make any sense. Jason said that it was a mistake and that it would never happen again, but I'm not so sure. I've seen Carly drive down that road, go to his house. I think he's been cheating on my sister and she is going to be so crushed. I just don't want to see Claudia get hurt," Johnny explained.**

**Sonny nodded his head in agreement and responded, "Well you came to the right person. I'm going to talk to Jason about this and then I will take care of it. Depending on what he tells me I will figure out what to say to your sister, but don't worry, Claudia finding out the truth is going to prevent a whole lot of misery and destruction. You did the right thing," Sonny reassured Johnny and then walked out of Kelly's figuring out how to handle all of this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Claudia had her brother's words echoing through her head all day and she decided to go over to Jason's and talk to him about what he wanted. She knew something was up and she needed to figure out if Jason still wanted a life with her. But, she wasn't sure if she could handle him saying no. Claudia rang the doorbell to Jason's house and then realized that she was his girlfriend and she had a key, so she let herself in. All the lights in the house were off, but Jason's car was in the driveway do he had to be home. Claudia walked up the stairs and made her way to Jason's bedroom. The door was open a crack and she pushed it open. Her eyes became glued to a scene that she should have never seen. Jason and Carly were wrapped in a thin white sheet, making love, in Jason's bed. Tears swelled up in Claudia's eyes and anger and hurt raced through her body, as she watched her boyfriend bang the hell out of her best friend. "You cheating liar!" Claudia yelled out. Carly and Jason both jolted up, with shocked expressions on their faces. They both started to scramble for their clothes. "Don't get dressed on my account. I can't believe this. Johnny was trying to warn me and I was defending you! What a sap I was! I hate you… I hate you both and I'll never forgive you two for this. We are over Jason and Carly… I don't even know what to say to you. You are supposed to be my best friend. How could you do this to me, the both of you!"**

**Jason and Carly were looking down, feeling ashamed of what they did. "I'm sorry," Carly whispered.**

"**You both can shove it, because you are backstabbing tramp and he's a cheating ass and I want nothing to do with either of you!" Claudia yelled running out of Jason's house. She jumped into he convertible and sped off toward the house of a friend that she knew she could count on and trust; Robin. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Robin Scorpio's doorbell rang and her Uncle Mac opened the door. Sonny was standing there, black and blues covering his face. "Sonny, what happened to you? Did you get mugged or something?" Mac asked as he saw how beat up Sonny's face was. Mac brought Sonny inside and inspected the wounds on his face. Sonny was also a good family friend of the Scorpios and he occasionally lived there when he had "problems" with his step-dad. Today was one of those days.**

"**I just had some problems with my step-dad, Mac," Sonny explained.**

"**Did he do this to you?" Mac began, "Sonny, I'm a cop if you want me to press charges…"**

"**No, no, no, I just want to go up to my room if that's okay," Sonny told him.**

**Mac replied, "Yeah, that's fine with me, uh Robin went out, but she should be back soon." Sonny just nodded his head and walked up the stairs to his room. He had talked to Jason earlier that day and Jason confirmed that he had been sleeping with Carly for about two months, which was a little shocking to Sonny, because they were still only seventeen, but some are just more ready than others. Sonny laid back on the bed and heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. He figured it was just Robin and she forgot her keys, so he closed his eyes and relaxed, flinching at the pain of his wounds. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Claudia walked into the Scorpio house with tears streaming down her face. She had been hurt so bad and she really just needed a girl talk with her true best friend right now. "Is Robin here?" She finally asked, after Mac closed the door.**

"**No, but she should back soon, do you want me to call your father?" Mac asked her.**

"**No, no, no, I just need to talk to Robin, do you mind if I wait for her to come home?" Claudia tried speaking, still crying heavily.**

"**Yeah, you can go wait upstairs in her room," Mac explained. Claudia just nodded her head and walked up the stairs. She could barely even think straight and walked over to the first door she saw, mascara and tears streaming down her face, and opened the door, thinking it was Robin's room. She walked inside the room and Sonny jumped up and off the bed. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that this was Robin's room," Claudia tried apologizing.**

"**No, relax, it's fine, you are obviously really upset about something, do you want to talk about it?" Sonny tried reaching out to her.**

"**Sonny, you may be apart of "the group", but I still don't know you very well and I don't know if I'm… oh what the heck," Claudia decided, slamming the door shut, walking into the room, and collapsing on the bed. "You work for my father right?"**

"**Yes, Ms. Zacchara," Sonny answered.**

"**Please, call me Claudia and I need for you to not mention a word of what I'm about to tell you," Claudia explained to him. Sonny nodded his head and sat down next to her.**

"**You can tell me anything, I'm your friend," Sonny told her sincerely.**

**Claudia looked down at her shaky hands and the tears came down harder. "Jason's cheating on me!" She confessed. "I walked in on him having sex with Carly! How could they do this to me?" Sonny pulled her into a hug and she held him tightly. **

"**I'm really sorry, Claudia. But think of the bright side, it's better that you found out now, instead of ten years from now when you're married and have kids," Sonny tried convincing her.**

"**You're right, you're absolutely right and I am never putting my heart up for that kind of betrayal again. As far as I know it, love just doesn't exist anymore," Claudia agreed with him. Sonny tried to look convincing, but he was saddened inside, because he happened to like Claudia a lot and he has had this secret crush on her since she had come back to Port Charles and he always, somewhere deep down, hoped that her and Jason would be over so he would get his chance with her, but she never wanted to be with anyone again. And that broke his heart to match hers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Claudia sat in Sonny Corinthos' assigned room at the Scorpio house, talking to him about what had happened between her and the man that she supposedly thought she would be spending the rest of her life with. "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked him. "I mean, I trusted Jason and we had been friends for years, how come I didn't see this coming?"**

"**Cause he probably didn't see it coming either," Sonny responded, "he probably figured that he would spend the rest of his life with you, but when he realized that he didn't want that anymore, instead of telling you the truth he decided to get some on the side." Claudia sniffled and looked down at her hands; nodding in agreement.**

"**My heart is just so broken, you know," Claudia confessed to him.**

"**Yeah, I know exactly how you feel," Sonny told her, ironically he was talking about her, she just didn't know it.**

"**Maybe I don't hate love after all," Claudia finally admitted, "I was just ranting and angry. I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that I just want my heart to be healed so I can move on and get back in the game." Claudia smiled at him and he smiled back. He was happy that she didn't exactly hate love. He would be her friend for now. But, in time he would want to be something more, something a little more special and important. But, there was time for that.**

"**Hey, can I ask you something?" Sonny asked her.**

**Claudia sniffled, dried her eyes, and responded, "Sure."**

"**When your heart is healed and you're ready to get back in the game, maybe I can take you out to dinner and a movie?" Sonny asked, awaiting an answer, nervously.**

**Claudia smiled and laughed, "I'd like that." Claudia knew that Sonny was flirting with her and asking her out on a date and she kind of liked it. It made her feel better and it kept her mind off of Jason. And when her heart was healed, she was definitely going to take him up on that offer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It had been over two months since Jason had cheated on Claudia and her heart was still mending. Carly and Jason were now out in the open and not ashamed to be together. Claudia forgave Carly in time. She was her best friend and she knew she couldn't stay mad at her for long, Jason was a whole different story. They hadn't talked since the night she caught him in bed with Carly. She was crushed by him and was not going to let him off so easy. Claudia though, knew it was time to move on and she knew that she wanted to get back in the game, and she knew exactly who she wanted to get back in with. **

**The Scorpio house doorbell rang and Mac answered the door. Sonny had been staying with them again. His step-dad was mistreating him. Claudia felt terrible about that and was still trying to convince her father to "handle" the situation. "Hi Claudia!" Mac greeted.**

"**Hey, Mac, is Sonny here?" Claudia asked. Mac let Claudia in and shut the door. **

"**Yeah, he should be right upstairs, first door to the left," He informed her, "hey if you're still here when Robin gets back can you tell her I was called into the station?"**

"**Yeah, no problem," Claudia agreed.**

"**Thanks sweetheart," Mac thanked her, walking toward the door.**

"**Anytime," Claudia called out to him, before He exited the house. Claudia took off her jacket and laid it on the couch, Her stomach was in knots and she was really nervous. She hadn't known Sonny for very long, but she was drawn to him. She didn't know by what, but all she knew was that Jason could never make her feel that way. Claudia knocked on Sonny's door.**

"**Just a minute," he called out. He opened the door and boy did he look sexy! He had not shirt on and he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. His hair was messy and wet, but he looked hot. "Uh-hi," Sonny stuttered. **

"**Hi, can I come in?' Claudia asked.**

**Sonny was a little stunned upon her arrival, but reluctantly let her in to his bedroom, "come on in." Claudia walked in and sat down on the small couch he had in the right hand corner of the room. "So, what brings you here?" Sonny threw on a t-shirt and sat down next to her.**

"**I wanted to take you up on your offer, if it's still open," Claudia confessed to him. **

"**You want me to take you out?" Sonny asked almost blushing. Claudia smiled as Sonny's dimples started to appear. She was losing herself in his gorgeous looks and realized she needed to come back to reality.**

"**Yes," I want you to take me on a date," Claudia began, "if you still want to of course. I made you wait a very long time."**

"**No, no, it wasn't that long, and I would be happy to take you out to dinner," Sonny admitted. Claudia's face brightened and shined. She couldn't have been happier to know that she didn't come to late. He still wanted to be with her and that made her heart mend even faster and more. "How about tonight?" Sonny asked.**

"**Tonight would be great," Claudia agreed.**

"**Great, I'll pick you up at seven, and we'll go somewhere special," Sonny explained to her.**

"**Awesome, can't wait!" Claudia explained. They sat there staring at each other with their sill puppy love smiles, until Claudia realized she should probably go home and tell daddy and Maria. If they didn't trust him, they would most certainly double up on security, but Claudia wasn't worried.**

**Before walking out the door, Claudia gave Sonny a soft kiss on the cheek, making sure she lingered long enough to leave him wanting more. She needed to feel wanted and needed, she couldn't have a repeat of Jason and Carly. Her heart wasn't strong enough for that. But, she trusted Sonny from the moment she laid eyes on him and she knew that this was going to be on Unexpected and definitely wanted surprise. **


End file.
